A fellowship's Journal
by Legolasfan2
Summary: Ever wondered what the fellowship did before the journey?
1. Merry's Entry

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, but I own the story. Pairing: Merry/Pippin Aragorn/Legolas Frodo/Sam Boromir/Gimli  
  
Summary: Merry tells us about his feelings in the first chapter. Pippin will tell his side of the story in the next chapter. Before the fellowship took place I was walking along the paths in Buckland. I was so bored. Being an only child of a family with a father who expects a lot from you is hard. Suddenly, I remembered that I promised my mother I would go to Tuckborough and visit my cousins.  
  
I wandered down the paths of Tuckborough. It was a peaceful looking countryside.  
  
I finally reached Pippin's house. There is one thing about my cousin. I love him more than a cousin. He loves me too, but we can't show our feelings while our families are around. We don't want our parents to find out. I knocked on the door to Pip's house. The door opened and Pip appeared. "Hullo Merry," he said cheerfully. "Hullo Pip. Want to come out. We could go the big barn in the huge paddock," I suggested. Pip giggled. "Let me tell mum first. I'll tell her that we are going to see Frodo," he said. He disappeared for a couple of minutes. I waited patiently for my lover to return. Pip returned and shut the door behind him.  
  
We walked up to the barn. It was in an abandoned paddock across from Farmer Maggots' crops. Pip helped me open the big door. We had to close it again, so no one could come in here. I climbed up into the hayloft. Pip followed me. I sat down and he sat next to me. "Pip. You look so beautiful today," I said. "Thankyou," said Pip. He went all red. I took his hand and held onto it tight. "Merry. Can we..?" He asked. "Of course," I said. I unbuttoned his shirt and it fell off his shoulders. He unbuttoned my shirt and my shirt fell off my shoulders. Pip started to undo my trousers. I undid his at the same time. It was hard for two people at the same time trying undo each other's trousers. Finally our trousers were off. I moved Pip closer and kissed his lips. He kissed me back. Slowly but surely our tongues started to dance. "I. love. you," panted Pip. "I. love. you. too." I panted. Pip moved over onto me and started thrusting inside me. Painful as it may be but Pip made sure I wasn't in any pain. We started kissing again. We were close to climax as the barn door opened. "Pip. Stop. Someone is in here," I said. 


	2. The Four Hobbit's Entry!

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, but I own the story. Pairing in this chapter: Pippin/Merry Summary: Merry and Pippin were in a big barn. They thought no one would go to the barn but someone has entered the same that they were making love in. Pippin, Frodo, Sam and Merry make their entries into the journal.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Peregrin Took: "Pip. Stop. Someone is in here," said Merry. I stopped and we both quickly got dressed. Merry and I hid behind the big stacks of hay and looked out to see who it was. It was Frodo and Sam. Sam and Frodo were holding hands as they walked into the barn. I looked over at Merry. "What do we do now?" I asked him. "I don't know. Let's see what they get up to," Merry replied. I looked back down at Frodo and Sam.  
  
Samwise Gamgee: Frodo and I decided to go for a walk to an abandoned paddock. "Look over there, Sam. There is a huge barn!" exclaimed Frodo. He grabbed my hand and led me over to the barn. He opened the door. I heard some rustling coming from the hayloft. "Frodo. I think some people are all ready in here. Maybe we should go somewhere else," I said worriedly. Fro do looked at me and shook his head at me. "Samwise. Don't be so paranoid. There is nobody in here. Now come on. Come here and kiss me," said Frodo. I walked over to him. We started kissing and as we finished I saw the barn door close.  
  
Meriadoc Brandybuck: "Phew. That was close, Merry," said Pip. "I know. Let's go to the Green Dragon for mug of beer," I suggested. Pip clapped his hands and agreed with me. "Merry. You have so many good ideas. Well at least, we didn't have to watch Sam and Frodo get it on," said Pip sarcastically. "Yep. But when can we see each other again. You know your father would hunt me down if I went to your house. And my father would father would hunt you down if you came to my house," I said. Pippin thought for a minute. "I got it!!! I'll say I'm going to Frodo's house and we all sleep at Frodo's house. I'm sure he and Sam will be stuck in the barn for a while," said Pip. "Why?" I asked. "Because I locked the gate from the outside and they can't get out!" exclaimed Pip. "Pippin!!!  
  
Frodo Baggins: Finally Sam and I could be together. I've just ran away from my uncle Bilbo. He wanted me to spend the day cleaning my room but I exited out of that one quickly. I scooted over to Sam's house.  
  
But now we were in the barn. I put my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist. "Mr Frodo. Are you sure no one is in here?" Sam asked. "Don't worry Sam. We've been here a million times and no one has been in here. Why do you asked?" I replied. "Well. I thought I saw someone leave the barn when we came in here, but I must be dreaming," he said. I put my head on his shoulder. I fiddled with his cloak and it fell to the floor. Sam did the same to my cloak. I was just happy to be in his arms. "Sam. Don't take it any further," I said. He nodded at me. I lead him to the barn door. I pulled it but it wouldn't open. "Samwise. Give me a hand here, please," I said. Even he struggled to get it open so we both pulled the door. "What is wrong with this door!!!!!" screamed Sam. I sat on the floor. "Looks like we are stuck here for the night," he said.  
  
****************************************************** I promise I'll write a whole new chapter soon. I've been so busy. The next chapter isn't the four hobbits!!!!!!!! 


	3. Legolas and Aragorn's Entry

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, as you know!! Pairing: Legolas/Aragorn,  
  
Summary: Legolas meets Aragorn in Mirkwood as Aragorn is travelling the beautiful country.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Legolas Greenleaf:  
  
"Legolas! Oh, Legolas! Come here son!" yelled my father. I stood in bedroom looking out of the window. I turned around and went out to my father. What the bloody hell does he want now! I'm sick to death of him calling me.  
  
I walked slowly down to my father. "About time Legolas!" exclaimed my father when I finally arrived. I waved to him sarcastically. "Son. I would like you to meet Aragorn, Son of Arathron. He is visiting Mirkwood for a couple of weeks," said my father. I shook Aragorn's dirty hand. It was filthy. I wiped my hand on my clothes. I made a face at my father, but he wasn't paying any attention. "Legolas. Why don't you show Aragorn to his room?" asked my father. "But father I was going to find Haldir and going to practice my archery," I whined. "Legolas!" my father said sharply, "You can find Haldir tomorrow." I rolled my eyes and led Aragorn to his room.  
  
Aragorn (Son of Arathorn) The beautiful elf led me to my room. He was tall and elegant. But his attitude stank. If only he wasn't so stubborn. "Here it is," he said rudely. "Thank you Legolas," I said. But Legolas just turned and walked away. I was so tired that decided to have a sleep.  
  
He crept over me. He long blonde hair brushed against my chest. I held him ever so tight. "...Aragorn...I... love... you," breathed the elf. All I could do is moan. I pushed his head up and looked into his big beautiful blue eyes. They sparkled so much...  
  
I suddenly woke up. It shouldn't be this way, I thought. Why Legolas is too rude to like me. He only loves himself...  
  
Legolas Greenleaf: I went back up to my room. The man was asleep in the room below me. He was nice. I wish I could turn back time and be nice to him. I was so rude, but my father had been calling me non-stop all morning. I decided to apologize to the man. He was sort of cute I guess you could say. I walked down to his room. I knocked on he door. "Come in," said a husky Gondorian voice. I opened the door. "I didn't disturb you did I?" I asked. "No. I woke up a while ago," said Aragorn. "I'm really Aragorn for being so rude to you. Please forgive me. My father has been annoying me all morning and the last time he called me I was about to explode," I explained. "No need to worry, Legolas. I accept your apology," he said. I breathed a sigh of relief!  
  
Aragorn (Son of Arathorn) Maybe Legolas felt guilty after he was so rude. I didn't want him to feel bad. I've heard of his father before. He is a pain sometimes. His father expects a lot from him.  
  
But anyhow. Right now Legolas is sitting in my room looking through some of my books I've written. They're tales about my journeys to different parts of Middle-Earth. He looked impressed. "Is Mirkwood your last stop?" he asked. "No. I'm going to the Shire, Hobbiton," I said, "I know a hobbit there. His name is Frodo Baggins."  
  
I put down the piece of paper and went over to Legolas. He placed down his book and looked up at me. I leaned forward towards him and kissed his lips. Legolas kissed me back. It was really passionate. He started to unbutton his elf tunic outfit. I suddenly stopped. "I'm sorry. I can't do this." 


End file.
